Ripper Roo
Ripper Roo (also known as Doctor Roo) is a Kangaroo who had his first appearance in Crash Bandicoot. Since then, Ripper Roo has had appearances in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, Crash Team Racing, Crash Twinsanity and Crash Bash. History Crash 1 In the original Crash Bandicoot, Ripper Roo was one of the many animal test subjects of Dr. Neo Cortex. After being captured, he was zapped at least twice by Cortex's Evolvo-Ray, which caused him to go insane. He was sent out to destroy Crash, but unfortunately for him, he was blown up by his own TNTS. Crash Bandicoot 2 Ripper Roo reappeared in Cortex Strikes Back. This time he works for N Brio, and is known as "Doctor Roo"Mostly because of his uniform: a bowtie, glasses, a mustache, a cane, and a top hat.. He spent a year in college to become a Psychologist, proof that he is still civilized in some way. Despite this, however, it's revealed that one explosion is enough to return him to his former, dangerous self, but once again he failed to stop Crash. When battling him, he hops around on his cane, turning regular squares into TNT squares. When the first square explodes, the rest lead straight to Ripper Roo, turning him insane again and giving him blonde hair. This time he creates Nitro squares. For some reason, when he's done he hops on top of the last Nitro square, detonating the entire field and leaving himself stunned and vulnerable. Crash Team Racing Ripper Roo made another appearance in CTR as a race boss and an unlockable character. His home Track is Roo's Tubes. When racing him, he is constantly dropping TNTs onto the track. Ripper Roo's kart in the game was enabled to handle tight corners with slightly lower speed than average karts, much like Polar and Pura. He can be unlocked by completing the Red Gem Cup in adventure mode or Holding the L1 + R1 buttons and pressing Right, Circle, Circle, Down, Up, Down and Right on the main menu. Crash Bash In this game, he was NOT an unlockable charater, although he does appear in one of the Pogo Pandemonium stages in Crash Bash as his Doctor Roo self, where he creates TNT tiles by hopping around on his cane. Crash Twinsanity Ripper Roo didn't return until Crash Twinsanity, where he made a brief cameo at Crash's "Birthday Party". After Cortex and the Mecha Bandicoot are defeated, he nods in agreement with Dingodile's suggestion to go out for lunch. As with most other characters, Ripper Roo's appearance only drastically changes in Crash Twinsanity, where his skin is more brownish, his eyes are white with red circles instead of the usual yellow with a red spiral, and is eyebrows are spikey. Misc. Ripper Roo's most recent appearance is as one of the 8 playable characters in Crash Nitro Kart for the iPod. Trivia * Although Ripper Roo's 2D/3D artwork from Crash 1 depicted him as having his eyes colored Yellow with Red Spirals, in the Crash 1 and 2 games he had normal eyes instead of the former even when insane. The same was true for his Hit Point pictures. This was corrected in CTR. * In CTR, Ripper Roo was still in his straitjacket, so he couldn't drive with his hands. Instead, his left foot was used to steer the wheel, while his right foot worked the gas pedal. * In fact its revealed that he likes reading for sometime now in crash bandicoot 2. Category:Characters